1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing module for a web cam device, and in particular a thin-type web cam device in which an image sensor and transparent shield are carried by a substrate plate so as to be situated within a through opening in a circuit board and thereby reduce the thickness of the image capturing module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 4, and 5 show a conventional image capturing module for a web cam device. The image capturing module 60 has a substrate plate 61, an image sensor 62, and a transparent shield 63. The substrate plate 61 has contacts 611 on the upper side for connecting to the sensor 62, and contacts of a circuit 612 on the lower side for connecting to the circuit lines 71 of a circuit board 70.
The thickness of the image capturing module 60 therefore consists at least of the accumulated thickness of the shield 63, the sensor 62, the substrate 61, and the circuit board 70. As a result, it is difficult to apply the conventional image capturing module to a thin-type web cam device.